We Were Meant To Be
by Wolf Rikava
Summary: Kaoru and her friends are now older, but still the same. Well, until three very familiar boys come into their lifes. Who are these boys? And why do girls have the feeling that they've met the boys before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story for the PPGZ . Since I'm not so good at writting storys, I hope you guys can help me.:)**

**But now, go ahead and read.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _'Ugh, stupid alarm clock!'_ thought Kaoru while groaning. She turned the thing off and pulled the covers over her head. She really didn't want to get up. The reason why? It's because today's the first day of school day.

„ Kaoru, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?" yelled Kaoru's mum from downstairs.

„ Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up already," said Kaoru while pulling the covers off her and going to the bathroom( no details for you, little perverts! XD). When she came out she was dressed in a lime green baggy T – shirt with dark baggy jeans. She went downstairs to have breakfast. When she sat in her seat Dai started to tease her but she just punched him in the face.

„ KAORU, DAI!" her mum scolded them.

„ But he started it," Kaoru said calmly while eating her breakfast.

„ I know that he started it, but you shouldn't have punched him," mum said.

„ Yeah, got that, Kaoru," Dai said smirking, but suddenly he felt their mum glaring at him, so he just shut up and continued to eat his breakfast.

When Kaoru was done eating, she took her backpack, put on a dark green jacket, dark green sneakers, said goodbye to her family and went to school.

**(Kaoru's P.O.V.)**

When I was done eating breakfast, I took my backpack, put on a dark green jacket and dark green sneakers, and said goodbye to my family before going to school.

Oh yeah. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kaoru Matsubara. I'm fifteen years old. It has been two years since Him was defeated. Yeah, I'm also a member of Powerpuff girls Z. When I transforme, my name's Buttercup. I also have two teammates who are known as Blossom and Bubbles, but their secret identities are Momoko and Miyako. They are also my best friends. I don't know how that happened, because we are very different. If those two are girly, crazy, romance loving freaks, than I'm a tomboy who HATES girly things like skirts, dresses, romance and etc. I love playing sports, video games, wrestling and I also like wearing baggy clothes, like shorts or jeans and of course shirts which are baggy. But in spite of that we three are very good friends and teammates.

On the way to school I saw them: Momoko and Miyako.

„ Hello, Kaoru – Chan," said Miyako sweetly. '_The same old Miyako' _I thought.

„ Hi, Kaoru", said an excited Momoko. _'Yep, and that's the same old Momoko' _I thought.

„ Yo!" I answered.

„ So, how you've been?" asked Momoko.

„ Great", answered Miyako," How about you two?"

„ I've been well," I answered simply.

„ Me too," said Momoko.

Before we could say another word, we heard the bell ring and quickly ran inside the school.

When we got to class, we sat down in the seats that were in the back of the class. I, of course, picked the seat next to the window. Momoko sat in the seat next to me and Miyako sat in the seat next to Momoko. After the second bell rang the teacher came in the classroom.

„ Hello class. It's nice to see new students here. I will be your new math teacher and form teacher from this year on. My name is Selena Makeila, but you can call me Ms. Makeila," the teacher said sweetly. She wasn't old. In fact she was young, about thirty years old. She was wearing a white blouse and long brown skirt with black high – heals. She had her brown hair in a ponytail.

The lesson went well. The teacher asked our names and asked us to tell something about us. After that we could talk, since it's the first day of school. But something caught my attention while we were introducing ourselves. I mean, someONE. There, some seats further from where me and my friends sit, sat three boys. Usually I don't pay attention to boys like Momoko does, but these three guys reminded me of someone who me and my friends met. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Momoko and Miyako were watching them aswell, but not with hearts in their eyes, but more like interest, just like me. I knew what they were thinking. We all thought the same thought:_'Who are those guys?'_

The one sitting near the wall had massy blond hair just like Miyako, except Miyako has her hair in two curly pigtails. He had dark blue eyes and he was wearing a dark blue T – shirt with dark midnight blue baggy jeans and dark blue sneakers.

The one who sat in the seat next to the blond had shirt orange hair like Momoko, only Momoko has her hair in a high ponytail, with a red cap. He had blood red eyes, but they didn't creep me out. He was wearing a red shirt with dark jeans and red and black sneakers.

But the third guy caught my attention the most. He had raven hair just like me and his hair was stiled just like mine aswell: spiky. He had dark forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green T – shirt with dark blue jeans and dark green sneakers. He looked so familiar, but I just can't imagine where I've seen him. _'Ugh, It's so frustraiting.' _I thought to myself while growling soflty so only Momoko and Miyako heard me. They looked at me and understood. We have to find out why these guys look so familiar and who they are.

**Yay! Done. I know, nothing special, but it's only the beggening. **

**So, tell me, did you like it? Did you hate it? **

**Please, R&R.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! OR THE ANIME: DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

**Yay! The second chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy.**

**(Kaoru's P.O.V.)**

The first period ended. I took my bag and went up to Momoko and Miyako.

„ Hey, don't those guys look VERY familiar?" asked Momoko.

„ Yeah, they do," answered Miyako.

„ I know. But why do I have the feeling that we've seen them before?" I wondered.

„ Maybe we should follow them. We may have a chance to get closer to them and hear what they are talking about," suggested Momoko.

„ Yeah that's a good idea," I agreed.

„ But we have to be carefull. We can't let them catch us," said Miyako.

All three of us went out of the classroom to find those boys. Luckly we found them. We followed them down the hallway carefull, so they wouldn't see us. They went to another hallway which was crowded. And that wasn't good for us, because before we knew it, we lost those guys.

„ Damn it! I hate it when the hallways are crowded," I said angrily.

„ Maybe we'll be able to eavesdrop on them after the next period," said Miyako cheerfully.

„ Yeah, we will see them in some of the periods or hallways anyway," answered Momoko.

We started to go to our classes together since they weren't far from each – other. Yeah, the next period we didn't have together. When we went around the corner we weren't watching where we were going and we bumped into someone. Or should I say, we bumped into the three boys we were eavesdroping earlier. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the guy I bumped into was the guy who had raven spiked up hair. Momoko bumped into the guy with the red cap and Miyako ran into the blond boy. I got up and dusted myself. My friends did the same. So did the boys.

„ Sorry! We weren't watching where we were going," said Miyako.

„ That's okay, we weren't watching eather," said the blond boy.

I swear, when Miyako looked up to look at him, I saw her cheeks geting pink, but barrely.

I felt someone staring at me. It was that green – eyed, raven – haired guy. I just scoffed at him. I took my bag and went for class. I could still feel him staring at me.

**(Miyako's P.O.V.)**

When Kaoru went to class, it was me and Momoko with the three boys who stayed in the hallway.

„ Hey! We had the first period together. But can you, please, tell me your name? I didn't catch it when you were introducing yourself," the blond guy said sweetly. I felt my cheeks getting pink, but barrely. '_That's good.'_

„ Umm...My name's Miyako Goutokuji. What's your name? I didn't catch it eather," I answered smiling.

„ My name's Maruso. Maruso Morashi. And these are my brothers. Their names are Miretsu and Matsuo," Maruso said introducing us to his brothers aswell. The boy with the orange hair and the cap was Miretsu and the green – eyed boy was Matsuo.

„ And this is my friend, Momoko Akatsutsumi," I said while introducing Momoko to them.

„ Wait! Did you say that you three are brothers?" Momoko asked surprised. I know. It's weird. How can they be brothers. They don't look related.

„ No offence, but you guys don't look related," I said sweetly.

„ Whatever, I'm going to class," said Matsuo while walking away. I looked at him worried. _'Did I say something that made him upset?' _

Maruso looked at me and smiled a sweet smile: „ Don't worry. He's not angry or anything. It's just his nature. He's not the person who likes to talk much about some things."

„ Oh! That's good."

„ Okay, I'm going to class," said Momoko.

„ Wait, Momoko! Can I see your schedule?" asked Miretsu.

„ Umm...Okay," Momoko gave her schedule to Miretsu.

„ Cool! We have the same classes," he said excited," Since we have the same period, we may aswell go to class. What do you say?"

„ O – okay."

' _Awww! They're so CUTE together!' _I thought.

Momoko and Miretsu went for their class. It was me and Maruso now. I must admit, I like his company.

„ What's your next period?" Maruso asked me.

„ Music," I smiled.

„ Cool! I also have music. But can I see your schedule, please?"

„ Sure."

I gave him my schedule and I saw a smile playing on his lips.

„ It looks like we have all classes together," he said while giving me my schedule back. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the bell rang. I felt Maruso take my hand, and before I knew it we were running fast to our class.

**(Kaoru's P.O.V.)**

My next class is social science (I didn't know what else to write. XD). As always I was sitting in the back of the class next to the window. I just left the hallway, because I was getting irritated with that dude staring at me. _' We still need to find out why those guys look so familiar.'_ I heard the class door open. I looked over the door and saw that same guy who I bumped into earlier. I saw him looking up at me, so I just turned to look out the window.

„ Hey! You're the dude who I ran into earlier. And we had the first period together aswell."

I faced the person who just spoke with me. It was the dude who just came into class. He was standing next to my desk looking at me the same way he was watching me in the hallway.

„ So?" I asked bluntly.

„ Nothing. I just wanted to know your name. So, will you tell me your name, dude?" _' The guy thinks I'm a boy.'_

„ Why should I tell you?"

„ Don't answer me with a question. I just asked your name, that's all. So answer," he said simply.

„ Like I said, why should I?"

He just rolled his eyes. I see he got annoyed with me. Good. I don't want to talk to him anyway.

„ Well, if you won't tell me your name, atleast tell me if you're into girls,"

„ No, I'm not into girls."

„ Are you bisexual than?"

„ No!"

„ Wait, wait. Than you're gay?"

„ WHAT! NO!"

„ What? I'm lost now."

„ Ugh! I'm a girl you retarded bastard."

When I told him that I'm a girl, his face became priceless(I don't know how to spell it right). His eyes were opened wide. I just smirked. Than I saw him looking me up and down his eyes also roaming my breasts. _' Okay! Now I'm getting furious.' _ It took a lot for me not to punch him.

„ Well, well. It looks like you really are a girl," I saw a smirk play on his lips.

„ Stop looking at my breasts, you pervert," I said with venom in my voice.

„ Ooh! Fiesty. Interesting," he still had the same smirk on his lips. Oh, it was so damn temting to punch him in his ugly face.

„ Stop smirking if you don't want to get punched in your freaking face, retard!"

And he still kept that smirk on his face which turned into a grin. The bastard got lucky, because the bell rang and the teacher came into the clasroom.

„ Consider yourself lucky. Say thanks to the bell, because it did save you afterall," I said. He's grin got bigger. He just went to his seat, but before he sat down, he looked at me and winked. I just growled quietly. I turned to face the class, but I felt some girls staring at me with anger, jealousy and, fear? _' Ugh, fangirls. Of course.'_

**(Lunch time: Momoko's P.O.V.)**

Finnaly, lunch. Me and my friends are sitting under a tree, me in the middle, Kaoru on my right and Miyako on my left. This tree is big with a lot of leaves, which cover the sun. And there aren't many students here. Not far from this tree there are also tabeles with banches where you can eat your meals, but we decided to eat here. It's so peacfull here.

„ Ugh! That bastard is so annoying and perverted," Kaoru growled. Kaoru told us about the guy and how he thought that she is a boy too. That was funny. We ate our lunches and leaned against the tree.

„ I wish I could kick his ass right now. It's just so temting."

„ Who's ass do you wanna kick?" we heard someone say. All three of us looked up to see Maruso.

„ Kaoru just wants to get her revenge on your brother for being a pervert," Miyako answered sweetly. I think she likes him.

„ Oh, you mean Matsuo," Maruso said.

„ Wait! What? You mean that perverted idiot is your freackin' brother?" Kaoru asked dumbfounded. She stood up and gave Maruso her death glare. Maruso just nodded while smiling.

„ Maruso, what's up?" and there I saw Miretsu. I felt my cheeks getting hot. _' Oh, I hope he doesn't see me blush.' _ Miretsu looked at me and smiled at me giving one of his hot smiles which makes me melt. _' What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy. But I must admit that he is hot. But my other side tells me to be carefull. Oh, I don't understand anything anymore. I don't know what to do.'_

„ Hey, Momoko," he greeted me.

„ H – hello, M – Miretsu – kun," I answered. _' Damn, I stuttered. Come on Momoko. Don't think about him like that. Imagine that his your friend. Nothing more.'_

„ Well, well, well. Look whos here. Ms. C – cup," we looked to the side where the sound came from. I saw Matsuo standing behind his brothers while smirking at Kaoru.

„ YOU! I will KILL you!" Kaoru yelled while getting ready to attack him, but Miyako and I stopped her just in time.

„ Kaoru, I know how badly you want to kill him, but you shouldn't," I said while trying to calm her down.

„ Y – yeah, calm down. Just ignore him," Miyako was also trying to calm her down.

„ Matsuo, what did you do now?" asked Miretsu.

„ Nothing. I didn't do anything," Matsuo said with an innocent voice.

„ Oh yeah? Than why does the girl want ot kill you than?" Maruso asked raising an eyebrow. Matsuo just smirked while shrugging. Now I know why Kaoru wants to kill him so baddly. Finnaly Kaoru calmed down.

„ Now, everything's okay now, Kaoru," Miyako said.

„ Oh, so your name's Kaoru, huh?"

„ Yeah. I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Matsubara. What about it?"

„ Nothing," Matsuo said with a grin on his lips. _' Wow! He really likes to tease Kaoru.'_

The bell suddenly rang and all six of us ran to our next periods. Kaoru has her next period with Matsuo, Miyako with Maruso and I will be in the same class with Miretsu.

**Finnaly, done. Ow, my neck. **

**Okay, now you know the boy's names:**

**Brick is Miretsu;**

**Boomer is Maruso;**

**Butch is Matsuo.**

**Their last name's Morashi.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! OR THE ANIME: DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

**Hi everyone! It's good to be back. First of all, I wanted to say thank you to the readers who have rewieved my story. It makes me happy to get such nice rewieves and ideas. Thank you again. **

**Second of all, I'm really, really, really, REALLY, and billion times more, really sorry that I made you wait for so long. It's just that I had schoolwork and, truth to be told, didn't have any inspirations. Sorry again. But, since school is almost over, I will have A LOT of time to write many, many, many chapters. Oooff course if I will think of SOMEthing.**

**Now, I know you're getting bored with me talking, so I will give you the third chapter. Please, enjoy!**

**( Normal P.O.V.)**

The first day of school finnaly ended and everyone's happy, because they can't wait to tell their parents about the first day of school.

Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako also went to their homes. But the three boys, Miretsu, Maruso and Matsuo, unlike other kids, went straight to the park.

**( Maruso's P.O.V.)**

Me and my brothers went to the park, because we didn't feel like going home yet. When we got to the park, we sat on one of the benches. Suddenly I remembered the girl named Miyako. I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Not only that. I feel like I'm interested in her. I shook my head. _' What's going on with me? Why do I keep thinking about her? I met her only today. So why am I feeling something strange? Like something's missing.'_

I looked at my brothers to see what they are doing. It seemed that they were deep in thought aswell. I looked away to look around.

„ It seems you two are also deep in thought," I looked at Miretsu who spoke.

„ Yeah, I think so," I nodded.

„ Hey! What are you thinking about, Matsuo?" asked Miretsu.

„ Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about that girl, Kaoru," answered Matsuo smirking.

„ Ha! You're thinking about the girls aswell? Yeah, I must admit, they're pretty interesting. Don't you agree, Maruso?"

„ Yeah," I said while nodding.

„ I'm bored. Let's go somewhere else," suggested our green – eyed brother. Me and Miretsu agreed and all three of us went out of the park and went to the forest which was nearby. We walked in silence all the way there. Soon we got to the dark forest and we decided to look around. We walked further till we saw four paths in front of us.

„ So, which path should we take?" asked Matsuo.

„ Don't know. What about you Maruso?" I just shrugged at Miretsu's question.

After a long thinking we decided to take the third path from the right. We walked for some minutes till we saw a lot of beautiful flowers growing on the sides of the path: white and red, blue and yellow, even green flowers. I knew that green flowers existed, but I never thought that I would see some grow here. All three of us looked in awe. Even Matsuo. We went further. It felt like something more interesting is ahead. All of us felt it. We are brothers, so I can feel what they are feeling and they can feel what I'm feeling. I think that we walked like this for a time now, without speaking or stopping. Only the sounds of the birds singing and the warm wind surrounded us. But we were too lost in our thoughts to notice that. The important thing is that there is something ahead of us and it's pulling us, telling us to go further. After a while we saw bushes, no, a high cliff coverred with green vines and making a bush currtain in front of it. We opened the green currtain and saw that there is a passage, light was seen further and we decided to go in and see what's there. When we got to the other side, a nice and a beautiful view welcomed us. We gasped.

**( Miretsu's P.O.V.)**

I gasped and so did my brothers. What we saw was actually breath – taking. There, in front of us, was a beautiful lake with fresh water. The sun was shining above it beautifuly, leaving a sparkly refflection on the clear surface. There was a small, beautiful, green field around the lake, flowers growing in the long grass, just like the flowers we saw on the sides of the path. And finnaly small trees, then middle trees and the biggest trees further surrounded this place and us. No one would see or find us that easely, because the leaves of the trees were so thick and all the tree leaves together made it like nothing here exists. I think that people come here rarely, because the paths to this place were already dark and creepy. Only someone with courage would walk all this way. But I think that noone's been here, since this place looks untouched.

„ Wow!" we managed to breathe out.

„ It's-" Maruso started.

„ So-" I continued.

„Wow!" Matsuo ended.

We stayed like that for some time. Then I decided to look around. I went closer to the lake to feel the water. It was warm. Well, not surprising, since the sun shines here.

„ Wow, I've never seen a place as beautiful as this," I jumped slightly hearing Maruso's voice.

„ Yeah," I answered simply.

„ Hmm...Truth to be told, I like this place. We should come here again," Matsuo joined our conversation.

„ Yeah."

„ Hey, Miretsu. Is that all you can say?" asked Matsuo smirking. He likes to tease me whenever I'm not acting like 'myself', as he puts it.

„ Yes, that's all I can say. Got a problem with that, my dear brother?" I answered smirking.

Matsuo just huffed, but then smiled. _'Wow, I almost didn't notice how close we've become as brothers. If I remember right, we weren't so close three years ago. Things do change I guess.'_

„ I want to know where those other paths lead. Maybe they also hide something interesting," wow, Matsuo finnaly suggested something normal.

„ Yeah, I want to know what interesting they hide aswell. Don't you?" agreed Maruso. He was looking at me, waiting for me to reply. I just smiled and nodded. All three of us turned to go find the other three paths. Amusing how there were only four paths. It's like it was destined for us to take one path together, that split up, so we could investihate the other paths. Maybe we will find something as interesting as this got to the end of this path quickly.

„ Wow, so it's true."

„ What is?" asked Matsuo, raising an eyebrow at Maruso. Maruso just laughed.

„ It's nothing, really. It's just everyone says, when you go somewhere, the road is long, walking aswell. But when you go back, time flyes fast."

„ It sure does," I answered simply. It's nice to talk about silly things like this. I smiled at that.

„ Okay, as much as I want to stay with you guys and chat, I also want to investigate one of the paths," Matsuo sayed impatient.

„ You're right. Okay, there are three paths left. I will take this one," I pointed at the second path from the right, „ Matsuo, you take this path," I pointed at the last path on the left, „ And Maruso, you take that path," I finished my orders, pointing at the last path on the right. I heard Matsuo and Maruso chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at them in question.

„ It's actually funny how you give us orders," Maruso said.

„ Yes, it's like we're looking for a monster or something. Why, you ask? Because the way you talked and gave us orders made it seem like it. Now, all that's left is for us to do as you say, brainiac," Matsuo teased slightly.

„ Well, SOMEone has to be the brains in our little pack," I chuckled lightly. This is amusing and fun.

„ Yeah, and SOMEone has to be the leader in our little pack," both my brothers added. I smiled at what they said. We agreed that I will be the leader. And we didn't even argue. Like I said, we've become closer than ever. And I'm actually very happy about it.

„ Okay, enough chit chat. Let's get a move on," Matsuo said, taking the path I picked for him. Maruso and I looked at each other and took our paths.

**(Matsuo's P.O.V.)**

When we were done talking, I went on ahead. This path seemed just like the one we took together. Flowers on the sides, the sun shining through the tree leaves, leaving some light for the flowers, birds chirping, also small animals here and there. Even though I'm not a nice guy like Maruso, I still like sights like these. Just seeing a place like this makes me relax, feel free, free from problems and stress. Okay, I'm almost at the end of the path, because I see a cliff with vines, making a bush currtain. _'Just like that place' _I thought. I went through the currtain and got to the end of the passage. The sight left me stunned.

**After the walk in the forest:**

Me and my brothers went back home. All of us met up at the four paths after cheking the teritory. We talked about what we saw and went home. It was getting late anyway. On the way home I couldn't get that place out of my mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The sight left me stunned. There were trees everywhere, covering this area, just like the area back there. There were also small cliffs here (don't ask. I just thought of something. I don't even know if that's possible, but who cares. XD), long grass and in the middle a small lake, smaller than the lake in that place. There were also flowers covering the grass, again, just like in the teritory me and my brithers were at, but this time the smell of the flowers was stronger, but at the same time it smelled good, making me relax. No, I didn't get a head – ache after smelling the strong sent. But there was something about these flowers, like they reminded me of something, or maybe someONE. And just as I thought about it, the girl named Kaoru popped into my head. Why, I don't know, but it just did. I shook my head, trying not to think of that girl._

'What's wrong with me?Why am I even thinking about HER of all people? It's not like I'm interested in her or anything. Am I? No! That's silly. I just thought about her, because she's the only girl who I've talked to today. Nothing else. Oookay, why am I even worried about that? Ugh, my head hurts from all this thinking. I should just let it go.' _I thought. Okay, now that was strange actually. I've never thought about anyone like this before. _'Oh well. I should get going anyway. I stayed here for a long time as it is. My brothers must be waiting for me aswell.'_ I thought and went back to meet my two brothers._

_**(End of flashback)**_

When we got home, someone was waiting for us.

„ Hello, my sons!" said the person. But, truth to be told, he wasn't a human.

„ Yeah, yeah, hello, monkey!" I said with a teasing tone. Miretsu just bowed his head, smirking at what I said.

„ Hello, _mama!" _ Maruso said, emphasising the word mama.

„ I'm not your mama, or woman at that, mojo."

Yeah, you understood right, our 'mama', or more like our father, is the monkey named Mojo. He created us three years ago, because he wanted us to help him defeat the girls. What did they call themselves? Ah, yes. Powerpuff girls Z. Well, who cares about that. I don't feel like destroying the city or the girls. So do my brothers. Since we became older, we gave up on the world domination. And I don't even regret it.

„ Yeah, yeah. We know you're not a woman, Mojo. Okay, I'm tired. It was a long day for us, so we are going to our rooms to get some sleep," Miretsu sighed.

„ Oh, okay. We can talk tomorrow then. Then you will tell me about your day at school. Agreed?" Mojo suggested.

„ Sure, I don't mind," Maruso never minds.

„ Yeah, why not?" I said simply and yawned, „ I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

„ Goodnight Butch, Brick, Boomer, my sons, mojo."

I went to my room, changed my clothes and crawled in bed. _'Damn monkey, always calling us by our real names. Well, atleast he's not calling us like that in public.' _Yes, me and my brothers are the Rowdyruff boys. After we were defeated by the Powerpuff girls, we left the town for a while. I don't know why, but it wasn't, 'cause we were scared or something, no. But after that, we somehow became older, even older than the girls. I don't know how, but I don't care. Being a teenager isn't so bad. I actually like this kind of life. _'Ugh, so tired. I don't want to think about anything tonight. I already have a head – ache from all the thinking today as it is. I think I will just let the sleep take over.'_ And with that thought, I already slept like a dead man.

**Rikava(me): Finnaly, done! *dances from joy***

**Kaoru: Ummm...Are you alright?**

**Rikava: Meeep! Kaoru? How did you get into my room? Why ARE you here anyway?**

**Kaoru: Ugh, you really are clueless. Hello! I'm in this story. And so is that bastard Butch. That's why we are here with you. Well, atleast I am here, so I could see what you're writing. And maybe kick your butt, IF you will write something I don't like. *glares at me***

**Rikava: Oh, okay. *says simply***

**Butch: Yeah, whatever. And I'm not a bastard! *yells at Kaoru***

**Kaoru: *smirks***

**Rikava: Okay, enough. Now listen closely, you two. I don't want you two to fight here in my room. If I will see or hear you two fight, one of you will fly out of the window, got that? *hisses***

**Butch: And who would fly out of the window? *asks innocently, smirking at Kaoru***

**Rikava: You!**

**Butch: Ha! See?...Whait! What? *O.O***

**Kaoru: Ha, serves you right! *grins***

**Rikava: Okay, enough. *turns to the readers* I'm sorry about that. It's just I didn't expect something like that to happen. But, oh well. Atleast it will be fun with them around. *looks at the greens, arguing with each – other* Hmm...Well, let them argue. Okay, so, I would be VERY happy to know if you liked this chapter or not. I know, some of you must be wondering and asking yourselves: „What the hell! Why did she write something like this. It makes no sense. What was the reason for this?" The answer is very simple. I will use this in the next chapters. Not in all of them, of course. Okay, so thanks for reading, guys. Please rewiev. I will be waiting. Bye! *waves at the readers smiling***

**Kaoru and Butch: *still arguing***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi~ya, everyone! We're back.:) Sorry I took too long to update. These past few days have been awful and sad for me and my family. Sorry again. *bows***

**Kaoru: Whatever. So you finnaly updated, huh?**

**Me: Yep, yep. *grins***

**Kaoru: Why are you grinning?**

**Me: Hmm...Don't know.**

**Kaoru: Yeah, somehow I'm not surprised. **

**Butch: *walks in the room* Yo! What's new? **

**Kaoru: Nothing. *glares at Butch***

**Butch: Why are you glaring at me like that?**

**Kaoru: You know the damn reason why.**

**Butch: Ah! What **_**is **_**the reason?**

**Me: Really? Really, Butch? **

**Kaoru: See? He' clueless and stupid. I still don't understand why I have to be paired up with this moron. *points at Butch***

**Butch: Hey-**

**Me: *cuts off Butch* Because I love the pairing. You were made for each other anyway.**

**Kaoru: Oh? How's that?**

**Me: It was fate that made Mojo create the Rowdyruff boys. That's how. And you must admit, you two are kinda alike. You both love sports, you love to fight, and you're both hot – headed. **

**Kaoru: I am so **_**not**_** like **_**him**_**.**

**Me: Of course not. He's more like **_**you.**_

**Butch: What?**

**Me: Okay. Enough. We should get on with the story anyway. First, could you do the honer, Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, sure. Rikava doesn't own any of the characters in Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z! or the anime: Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z!**

**Me: Thank you very much!**

**Kaoru: *shrugs* No prob. **

**Butch: Now, enough with the chit chat. Let's start the chapter, people. Enjoy!**

**Me: *kicks Butch on the head* That was my line!**

**Butch: Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day: Kaoru's P.O.V.)<strong>

I woke up early today, even before my alarm clock went off. I didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so I decided to just get up and get ready. I don't know what was the real reason that I didn't want to go to sleep, but I think it has to do something with the dream I had last night. The problem is, I don't remember what happened there, but when I woke up, I was panting heavely. Why was I..._scared_? Wait! I don't get scared. Nothing scares Kaoru Matsubara. But still, I don't understand. I want to know what happened in that dream. It's like I _have_ to know what happened there. Suddenly I heard someone calling me. I turned around to find Momoko and Miyako running up to me.

„ Goodmorning, Kaoru – san!" both girls greeted me while smiling slightly.

„ Goodmorning, Momoko, Miyako!" I greeted them.

„ So, what's up?" asked Momoko. I looked at her carefully. It looks like she is tired, like she didn't sleep well tonight.

„ Nothing much," answered Miyako, I just shrugged. Momoko started walking, me and Miyako following behind her.

„ You two look like the living dead," our pink – eyed friend joked.

„ You're no better," I said to her with a soft voice. Even though we're not much alike, I still find both of them interesting. Even if Miyako is the type of girl who loves romance, clothes and animals(not like I don't love animals. I actually do, I just don't show it much) and Momoko is the type who loves romance, candy and boys, I still find them interesting. It's actually fun to listen to them bicker about stuff(even boys), but I won't, I repeat, WON'T, admit that out loude. The only reason it's fun, is because of the reactions and faces they show. I mean, it's _**hilarious**_. Atleast I have something to laugh about. XD But, today isn't the same. They look tired and sleepy, just like me. _'Hmmm...I wonder. Maybe I should ask them later.'_ Soon we were at school, but since it's still pretty early, we still had time, so we went up to the roof. When we got up there, Miyako leaned against the railing of the roof, Momoko leaned against a wall that was nearby, and I sat down on the floor, leaned my head back and watched the clear, blue sky. There were a few clouds there and of course the sun. Since the sun was shining brightly, even in the morning, I turned away and payed attention to my friends. I still have to ask them.

„ Hey, Momo, Miya," I called. Both girls turned to me with questioning gazes.

„ Yes, Kaoru?" asked Miyako sweetly.

„ Why do you, guys, look so tired and sleepy? Is something wrong?" both my friends stood silently for a moment until our orange – haired friend decided to answer. We~ll. Maybe not answer.

„ I could ask you the same question," Momoko said with a teasing smile.

„ Oh, sure. Don't play smart with me, missy," I smirked, „ No, seriously, what's wrong?"

„ Hmm...It's just, I had this weird dream last night. I remembered it while I was asleep, but when I woke up, all I could remember was me panting and the fact that I had a dream. That's all there is to it," Momoko answered.

„ Really? I had a dream last night too. And when I woke up, I was also panting and couldn't remember anything," Miyako finnaly spoke.

„ Wow, talk about coincidence. I had the same problem last night. But i can't seem to remember the dream."

„ Well, I guess it's not so important for now, since we don't remember anything," Momoko said.

„ Yeah, but the strange part is that all three of us had dreams which had us worried or excited, on top of that it seems that none of us remember our dreams," Miyako joined the conversation.

„ Hmm...That may be strange, but let's not worry. Maybe we can ask the Proffesor about it after school," suggested Momoko.

„ Yeah," both me and Miyako nodded. I took my phone and looked at the time. Wow, didn't know we were talking for so long. But still there was time.

„ The bell will soon ring. Let's go to class, so we shouldn't run _after_ the bell rings," I said. And with that we went down from the roof and to class. We will have the first period together. That's good. It's more fun that way. On our way to class we met up with three familiar boys. Truth to be told, I wasn't so happy to see one of them.

„ Hey there, girls," all three greeted us. Momoko and Miyako said hi to them too, but I stayed quiet. I didn't feel the need to greet a certain green – eyed boy. I looked at my best friends to see Miretsu approach Momoko and Maruso approach Miyako. They started talking. But something was off with Momoko. If yesterday she was almost head over heals for Miretsu, than today it's like she's keeping a wary eye on him. But it seems that Miretsu didn't notice, 'cause Momoko acted just like yesterday. The reason I noticed her weird behavior is because I saw it in her aura, a~nd the minute she saw him she slightly tensed. While I was paying more attention to the girls, I didn't notice a certain someone approach me. Too bad for me. I noticed him only when he squeezed my butt. I turned to him with a glare. But that wasn't the only weird thing that happened to me. What I didn't understand was, why my face was slightly burning. I saw Matsuo smirk at me. Oh, how I hate it when he does that.

„ Hmm...Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you are _blushing_," his smirk got bigger. Wait! Did he just say I'm blushing? _Blushing?_ But, how? I never blush. That's not possible.

„ I'm not blushing. I do _not _blush," I retorted glaring at him even more.

„ Yeah, sure you don't," he said with sarcasm evident in his voice and rolled his eyes. I just continued to glare at him. „ How long do you intend on glaring at me?"

„ Tell me," I started while he just raised an eyebrow, „ Why the hell did you do that?"

„ What do you mean?" Matsuo asked in an innocent tone.

„ You know damn well what I'm talking about, pervert. You just sqeezed my butt."

„ I don't know what you're talking about."

„ Why you little. I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" I yelled the last part and started chasing him. The only thing I care about now is to catch that perverted moron and make him pay. I wasn't far behind, so sooner or later I would catch up to him. I smirked at that thought. Oh! He will regret the moment he did that to me. I will beat him so hard that he will wish for him to never be born.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<strong>

I watched Kaoru chase after Matsuo. I don't know what happened, but it seems he is to blame. I don't understand. Even a minute didn't pass, and he already angered Kaoru so much, that she's chasing him around the school. Oh well. I just hope they won't be late for class.

„ Wow, she must be really angry," I heard Maruso say.

„ Yeah, you're right. But how did he do that? I mean, it's only the beggining of the day and they are already fighting."

„ Ah, don't worry! It's common for Matsuo to tick someone off that easy. He's actually pretty good at it."

„ Won't he get hurt? I mean, Kaoru won't go easy on him."

„ Don't worry. He will be fine. Matsuo is strong, fast too. Everything will be okay," Maruso smiled at me. I smiled back, hoping that Kaoru won't get into trouble.

„ Well, I think we should get going. The bell will ring soon," Maruso said taking my hand and leading me to class.

„ Y-yeah," I stuttered. _'Oh my! I hope he didn't notice me stutter. Why did I stutter anyway? Hmm...Maybe it's because of the closeness. Yeah, I guess so. I'm not actually used to that kind of closeness. Yeah, maybe that's the deal.'_ And with that we both went to class. When we went in, I saw Momoko and Miretsu already sitting in their seats. We~ll, Momoko was sitting in her seat. Miretsu on the other hand was standing beside her and talking to her. I actually noticed that Momoko's acting a bit strange around Miretsu. But it seems he didn't notice, 'cause Momoko's acting like nothing's wrong. _'Wow! I never noticed, but Momo's a pretty good actress.'_

„ Hey, Miyako! Is everything okay?" I looked at Maruso who was shaking me by the shoulder and looking at me with a worried expression.

„ Umm, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I answered slightly laughing.

„ If you say so," I could tell that Maruso sweat – dropped, but he just shrugged afterwards. I went to my seat and only then I noticed that there were some girls looking at me with curious eyes. _' Maybe they are curious about me walking and talking to Maruso.' _I mentally shrugged and sat in my seat which was beside Momoko. Now that I think about it, I didn't notice Momoko wasn't in the hallway when I was talking to Maruso. How didn't I notice _that_? Oh, yes. I was too busy talking to Maruso that I didn't see her or Miretsu leave.

„ Uh! Shut up!" I heard a yell behind the door. Than the door opened revealing an angry Kaoru and a smirking Butch. Wow, he must be really annoying, if Kaoru is still boiling with anger.

„ Hey," my green – eyed friend said sitting in front of me.

„ What happened?" I asked.

„ Argh! He's such an idiot. A pervert at that too."

„ What did he do?" both me and Kaoru turned to see Momoko standing next to me and looking at Kaoru. I looked around to find Maruso with his brothers. Matsuo was still smirking while Maruso scratched the back of his head. Miretsu was just looking at Matsuo with no emotion and saying something that made Matsuo glare at his brother. I shrugged and turned to my friends. Kaoru told us everything from what happened in the hall till the end where they ran outside and behind the school where not so many students went. It seems that even if Kaoru kicked and punched him, he was still laughing and saying comments like: „ But you're butt is sooooo soft, I couldn't resist sqeezing it." Or: „ Aww! You're so cute when you blush." Or: „ Is it me or are your boobs too big for your body." We~ll, I admit it, he really is a pervert. The good thing is that Kaoru didn't talk loud enough for the whole class to hear.

„ Wow, you've got it rough," Momoko said with a serious look.

„ Hey, that reminds me. Momoko, when did you leave the hallway? I didn't see you leave," I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<strong>

„ When did I leave?" I asked Miyako. She didn't notice? Well, now that I think about it, she _was_ too busy talking to Maruso. I just stood there for a moment and started talking.

_(Flashback)_

_I was talking to Miretsu while ceeping a wary eye on him. Something tells me that first we need to find out if we can trust these boys. Since I didn't want him to think that something's wrong, I acted just like yesterday. I think I did a pretty good job, 'cause it seemed he didn't notice. While we were talking, I heard Kaoru yell something about killing someone, so Iturned around to see Kaoru chasing after Matsuo, one of Miretsu's brothers. I shook my head and started to head for class. I felt Miretsu follow, but I didn't pay it much attention. On the way to class we ran into someone. Oh, what luck. The snobby, arrogant and good for nothing brat Himeko._

„ _Oh, hello there, Momoko! How are you today?" I raised an eyebrow. She was acting strange. Even for herself._

„ _Umm...Fine, thank you," I answered still raising an eyebrow._

„ _Oh, and look who's here. Miretsu – kun,and how are __**you **__feeling today?" Ahh! Now I understand. She's acting friendly to get Miretsu's attention. Good luck there!_

„ _Fine. You?" Miretsu asked. I looked at him, but it seems he doesn't have any emotion in his eyes, just emptiness when he looked at Himeko._

„ _Oh! I'm feeling perfectly good today, thank you," acting all nice and friendly. I just hate it when she's like this._

„ _That's good. We~ll, we have to go. See ya later!" Miretsu said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Himeko. I could feel that brat staring at us, maybe even glaring daggers at me. Not like I care anyway._

„ _Bitch." I heard Miretsu say._

„ _Who's a bitch?" I asked him pulling my hand away._

„ _Huh? Oh! I didn't mean you. I meant that snobby - looking brat. Did she really think she could trick me in believing she's just a nice, helpless, little girl? Please," he said looking at me and than turning away with a smirk._

„ _Yep, that's Himeko for you. Always acting like she's better than anyone else."_

„ _Yeah, I know."_

„ _How do you know?"_

„ _Come on. Just because I'm new to this school, doesn't mean I'm new to this city. And anyway, everyone's talking about her, mostly about her true nature, like, being stupid, cocky, arrogant, idiotic and etc. Just because she's rich, doesn't mean anything," Miretsu said with a smirk. _

„ _Huh! Somehow I'm not surprised about everyone talking about her. And you're right about the rich part."_

„ _Yeah. Now come on. Let's get to the class." And with that we went side by side. One part of me still tells me I should be careful, but another part says that I can trust him._

_(End of flashback)_

„ Himeko never gives up, does she?" Kaoru asked looking at Himeko who was talking with her friends.

„ I kinda feel sorry for her," Miyako said.

„ Well, if she would act normal for once, I think no one would reject her and be friendly with her," I said. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that the first period is about to start. I went to sit in my seat. The whole period I could feel a pair of eyes watching me, but I didn't bother to turn around. But what I did notice was the fact that I was _blushing_. _' Why am I even blushing? Is it because of the feeling I'm having? But, just because someone is staring at me, doesn't mean I have to __**blush**__. Oh, what's wrong with me?' _I looked at Miyako and Kaoru. It seems like they are having the same problem I have. Only, Miyako is blushing a bit harder, darker pink, but Kaoru is scowling more than ever. That only happens when she gets attention which she doesn't want to have at all. I smiled at that thought. Kaoru can be so strange sometimes. Strange, but funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's all for today. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Kaoru: I didn't.**

**Me: Oh? And why not? *sarcasm***

**Kaoru: *growls* Why did you let him sqeez my butt?**

**Me: Kaoru, it's only the start and you're already worked up?**

**Kaoru: Yes, what did you expect? Wait! Did you just say it's only the start?**

**Me: Well, yeah. I'm not done just yet.**

**Kaoru: On the contrary. *starts chasing me***

**Me: *running away* NOOOO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!**

**Kaoru: Oh? And why not?**

**Me: 'Cause...'Cause there comes Butch. *points at the door***

**Kaoru: *stops chasing me and looks at Butch* So? What about it?**

**Me: Well, he already read this chapter. *stops running***

**Kaoru: And?**

**Me: I asked him a favor and he said yes.**

**Kaoru: What do you mean: a favor? **

**Me: We~ll, I knew you would try to kill me, so I asked him to help me by chasing after you and do perverted things to you.**

**Kaoru: Oh!**

**Me and Butch: O.O**

**Kaoru: You did WHAT! WHY I OUT TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: Uh oh.**

**Kaoru: *ready to attack me***

**Butch: Oh, Kaoru – chan, did you forget about me so soon? *smirks***

**Kaoru: *eyes widden* MEEEEP! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERTED FREAK! *starts running away***

**Butch: Wait for me, my sweet Kaoru. Lovely, lovely Kaoru. *starts chasing Kaoru around the room***

**Me: *sweat – drops* We~ll. That was fun. *turns to the readers* Since we're done talking, and Butch is chasing Kaoru, I will go now. But before that I want to tell you that I hope you liked this chapter. So, please, R&R. *looks at Butch still chasing Kaoru* Poor Kaoru. I feel sorry for her. Not. *evil grin* See ya'll later! Bye~Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yeah, I'm on fire! *makes a pose with fire around me***

**Kaoru: Y~eah. Ah, how long do you think on burning? -_-**

**Me: Hm? What do you mean? *looks at myself* Oh. AHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running around the room screaming***

**Kaoru: *sweatdrops***

**Butch: Wow, she really is on fire.**

**Me: I didn't mean it literally. And, please, help me! *still running around***

**Butch: Okay. Come on Kaoru. *goes to find a bucket with water* Hey, are you coming?**

**Kaoru: No way. *smirks***

**Butch: And why not?**

**Kaoru: Because, if she will burn, she won't be able to write any more stories about me being paired up with you.**

**Butch: *thinks* Hmm...nope, no can do. I can't let her die just yet. I need her to write this story about me and you. *smirks and goes to find the mentioned bucket with water***

**Kaoru: WHAT? Oh, no you don't. *runs after Butch***

**After 5 minutes:**

**Butch: *runs in with the bucket and pours the water on my head***

**Me: Ah, thank you, Butch. **

**Butch: You're welcome.**

**Me: Where's Kaoru?**

**Butch: In the bathroom.**

**Me: Why is she in the bathroom? O_o**

**Butch: How else do you think I could stop her from hurting me?**

**Me: Good point. What will you do now?**

**Butch: I will use this opportunity to molest her. *smirks***

**Me: *moment of silence* Pervert.**

**Butch: Well...you're a pervert too. **

**Me: *raises eyebrow***

**Butch: You're writting this story. And anyway, how come you look like the fire never touched you if it did?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Butch: *murmurs* Retarded brat. *in a louder tone* I mean you were on fire. ON FIRE. How come you don't have any burn marks or something like that. Not to mention, why do you still have your hair.**

**Me: *glares* That wasn't a real fire, dumbass. Since it wasn't real, it couldn't hurt me or leave any marks, or burn my hair. Use your head, Butch.**

**Butch: What the hell? Than why did you scream for help?**

**Me: *nervous laugh* Uh, an automatic reaction.**

**Butch: *slaps forehead* Maybe you should use your head.**

**Me: Whatever. You didn't forget about Kaoru, now did you? *smirks***

**Butch: Oh, right. *smirks back and runs to the bathroom***

**Me: Okay, my dear readers. First, I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but don't blame me, blame my old memory XD. Well, I wanted to say thank you for the nice rewievs. I really appreciate it. I'm happy that you like my story, and I hope it will turn out good. I don't want you to be disappointed in me, so I will try my best. You can even give me some advices if you wish to. It will be helpful.:) **

**And now, disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z! or the anime: Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z! **

**I'm done. Now you can sit back and start reading. Oh, just so you know, there will be a small perverted scene. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<strong>

„ What is your next period?" I asked Momoko and Miyako.

„ I have history," answered Miyako.

„ I have PE," said Momoko.

„ Hm? I have PE too," I answered.

„ Well, that means we will go together. And the history class is on the way, so we will be able to walk Miyako there."

„ Thanks, guys," smiled Miyako, and we started to go to our next periods.

„ So, Momo," the pink – eyed girl turned her attention to me.

„ What is it?" she asked when I didn't say anything.

„ Well, I wanted to ask you. Why are you acting so strange today? You're not like your usual self."

„ So, I couldn't mask it that well, huh?" Momoko smiled slightly.

„ If you mean the acting part, you were very good. Excellent I may say. I just caught the moment when you flinched slightly seeing Miretsu. But after that you were acting just like yesterday. If I wouldn't have seen the flinching moment, I think I wouldn't have known that you were acting."

„ Thank you."

„ So, what's wrong, Momo? One day you're cheerful and happy, the next you're all serious," Miyako said.

„ I don't know. I just don't feel like we can trust them just yet. It's just, one part of me tells me to stay away from them, but another part says that we can trust them. Agh, I don't know. But I will tell you this. Let's keep an eye on them. When the time will come, we will start trusting them. Okay?" Momoko said looking at us with a cheerful smile.

„ Sure. That will be for the best anyway," we agreed and continued our walking. Huh, didn't notice we stopped.

„ Hey there, girls."

„ Oh no," I murmured. Just what we need. Three annoying brothers. They caught up with us and started talking.

„ So, what periods do you have?" all three asked.

„ I have history," Miyako said happily.

„ Me too," answered Maruso.

„ Me and Kaoru have PE," Momoko said with a smile.

„ Huh, me and Matsuo too," Miretsu answered.

„ Oh, this will be fun," I heard a certain green – eyed boy say. I turned to Matsuo and glared at him while saying:

„ Don't even think about it."

„ About what?"

„ Don't play dumb with me. Oh, wait. You _are_ dumb," and with that I turned around and walked beside Momoko, Miyako joining us. We reached the history class and said our goodbyes to Miyako and Maruso and went to the girls' changing rooms.

„ Wow, Matsuo must be really interested in you," Momoko said when we walked in the changing rooms.

„ What do you mean?"

„ I mean, everytime he sees you, he's always trying to annoy you."

„ Yeah, but I don't see the 'interested – in – me' part."

„ Really, Kaoru? The point is, he's always talking to _you_, annoying _you_. You, you, you, _you_. Now do you understand?"

„ Just because he's molesting me and taunting me doesn't mean anything."

„ Oh, Kaoru."

„ No, don't say anything. You'll see. He's a real player. Trust me."

„ Hm, maybe," with all the talking we already changed in our PE clothes. I'm wearing a white shirt and green shorts with white sneakers. Momoko's wearing a white shirt and pink shorts with white sneakers. We went out of the changing room and went outside on the field. And of course Miretsu and Matsuo were already there. Miretsu was wearing a white shirt, red shorts and red with white sneakers. Matsuo was wearing a white shirt, dark green shorts and green with white sneakers.

„ Hey there, honey," Matsuo greeted me with a perverted smirk. I just snarled slightly, ignoring the nickname and the smirk.

„ Calm down," I heard Momoko whisper while giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

„ I heard that you're the best female in PE. I wonder if it's true," Matsuo said with a serious look. I raised an eyebrow at the serious look he gave me.

„ So? What if it's true?"

„ I'll believe it till I see it," and again with that smirk. Oh, how I wish I could wipe that smug look off of his face. His face would follow. I mentally grinned at that.

„ Okay. Now listen up, everyone," I heard our PE teacher yell. I ignored Matsuo and went to listen to the teacher. „ Now, if everyone's here, let's begin. Today we'll be playing dodge ball. We will split in two groups. You will chose the captain and start the game. The rest of the rules you already know. Now, I'll give you five minutes to get your team, chose your captain and get ready for the game," and with that we got our team and our captain. Me and Momoko are in the same team. Our captain is a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He is good at sports, dodge ball too, so I think it is okay for him to be the captain. On the second team there were Miretsu and Matsuo. Their captain is a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She's not bad at sports, but she's not so good either. Of course, I don't judge her. She likes girly stuff better, but still, she is good in PE. When we were done, the teacher said: „ Now that you're all done, let's start," and with that he threw the ball and blew the whistle. Our opponents caught the ball, so I got ready. Of course the ball was flying right at me, but I dodged it easily and smirked. _'It's gonna take a lot more than that to throw me out of the game.' _All of us turned around to dodge the ball which was thrown by the girl captain. I caught the ball, turned around and threw it, hitting a girl with it. _'Yes, one down, eleven to go.' _The game continued like this, our team throwing the ball against our opponents, our opponents throwing the ball against us. Momoko was doing good. She hit five people, just like me. There were only two left: Miretsu and Matsuo. I quickly looked around to see that Momoko and I are the only ones left in our team too. How ironic. We had a slight battle on who will hit who. After a moment Miretsu hit Momoko, so she had to quit the game. She smiled at me with that same reassuring smile. I smiled back and turned to the brothers. _'Lets do this.'_

„ Well, I guess you're not bad. You really are the best female in PE," Matsuo taunted. I growled lowely. „ But, are you better than boys? 'Cause that's what everyone says."

„ So?"

„ Prove it, Ka – o – ru – chan."

„ That's it," I murmured and got ready to throw the ball. I threw it past the brothers, so the captain could catch it. The boy caught it and threw the ball at me. The brothers didn't have time to react when I threw the ball. The ball hit Miretsu, so that means he's out. That leaves Matsuo. Now, to prove the fact that I am better than boys.

„ Whew, a close one. You almost got me there, but you didn't hit me. You hit my brother instead. I will have to make it up to him later."

„ Whatever. Less talk, more game."

„ Sure, honey," with that he threw the ball at me but I caught it and threw it at him. We continued like this for a while: throwing and caching the ball, sometimes dodging and then catching the ball when the opponent's captain throws it. It continued like this until the bell rang_. 'Aww man! I'm not done yet. Oh well. Better go and get changed.' _

„ Great game, Kaoru. You almost had him though," Momoko ran up to me and cheered.

„ Yeah, thanks."

„ Not bad. For a girl that is," Matsuo said catching up with us, his brother beside him.

„ Shut up, Matsuo. No, really, Kaoru. You were good. You lasted that long against Matsuo. I even think that you would have won. I mean, you were this close(shows a small gap between his thumb and pointing finger) to beat him," Miretsu congratulated me.

„ Thanks, Miretsu," I said while smirking at Matsuo.

„ Hey, you have to be on my side. And anyway, she wouldn't have beaten me," Matsuo stated.

„ Oh? And why not?" I asked while smirking.

„ Because you're a girl, and girls are weak, you too at that matter."

„ Why you little," I murmured while kicking him in the shin. He held and rubbed his shin with a glare. „ That's what you get for molesting me and then making fun of me."

„ Lets go and change," Momoko suggested. And with that me and Momo went to the changing rooms to change. On our way we could hear Miretsu laugh at Matsuo. I turned around to see what was happening. What? I'm curious. Miretsu was laughing and saying something, while Matsuo got up. After Miretsu was done talking, Matsuo just smirked, said something back, and both of them went to the boys' changing rooms.

„ Kaoru, are you coming, or do you intend on watching Matsuo instead?"

„ I'm coming. And I don't intend on watching that pervert," I retorted back. Momoko just smirked.

„ Oh really? Than why were you watching that _pervert_," she laughed. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. After we changed, we went to find Miyako. She was sitting against a tree and humming a random song. We quietly went up to her and after we were sure she didn't notice us, we jumped on her and started tickling her. At first she gasped when we jumped on her, but when we started tickling her, she started laughing so hard there were tears visible in her baby blue eyes. After we stopped torturing poor Miyako, all three of us tried to catch some air, especially Miyako.

„ So, how was PE?" asked my blonde – haired friend after regaining her brath.

„ It was good. We played dodge ball," answered Momoko.

„ Yeah. And I almost won. If Matsuo wouldn't skip like a rabbit all the time, I think I could've won," I said smirking at the 'rabbit' part.

„ You played against Matsuo?" Miyako asked.

„ Yeah, Miretsu too," Momoko said.

„ Hmm...too bad I couldn't see you play." There was a moment of silence. „ Did you say that Matsuo was skipping like a rabbit?" Miyako asked with amusment in her eyes when I looked at her.

„ Well, yeah. I'm telling you, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was a rabbit in his previous life." All three of us laughed at the thought of Matsuo being a rabbit and jumping around in a forest, and eating carrots and cabbages. That would be funny if that would be true.

„ I will go and look for Maruso," said our blonde – haired friend.

„ Okay, but be careful," I said. Miyako nodded and went to look for the blonde boy.

„ Well, I guess I will go to class now. See ya later!" Momoko waved at me and went off. I sighed and stood up. _'Guess I should head to class too.' _I stood up and started walking slowly, peace and quiet wrapping me in their spell. Well, until SOMEone had to brake the spell.

„ So you're alone, huh?" Oh God! No. I decided to ignore the voice, but I couldn't, 'cause before I knew it I was behind the school pinned to a wall. I looked up to look at my captor in the eyes. A playful smirk was plastered on the moron's face. I just glared and growled out:

„ What do you want, _Matsuo_?" I spat out his name with much venom I could.

„ Oh, nothing. My brothers went to their classes. I was getting bored, so I decided to go to class too. But on the way I saw you. I couldn't resist the temtation to lead you behind the school and pin you to a wall," all the while he was talking, that taunting and playful smirk didn't leave his lips. _'Okay. Now I wish to hit him in the face, so the smirk would come off.' _

„ So that's what you were up to. Well, I only have one thing to say. Get off me, you perverted moron," I tried to push him off, but he held my hands in one of his hands while the other was leaning against the wall next to my head.

„ No can do, sweety. You're just too temting for me to let you go that easily," what I noticed later made my cheeks burn up 50 shades darker. His hand, which was leaning against the wall just now, was on my right thigh, not to mention he was sqeezing my thigh. He started to move his hand higher. I knew what he wanted to do. I was so furious, I kicked him in the nuts. He let me go and crouched down to soothe the pain I gave his manhood while I ran away and off to class. _'That idiot. What the hell was he thinking? Well, I think he wasn't thinking at all, considering that he doesn't have a brain in that big head of his. But why am I feeling hot? Wait! No, I'm not __**blushing**__, am I? No! I can't be. That...that's not possible. I can't. I just can't. Damn it! Stop blushing, Kaoru. You're not some weak, little girl who blushes at every perverted move someone's trying to make on you. Stop blushing, damn it!' _With all this thinking I didn't notice that I was close to class. When I got there, I felt that the heat on my face was gone. _'Whew! That's good.' _I went to my assigned seat that was next to the window and took out the books for this lesson. After I put my books on the desk and my backpack on the floor, I heard the door open. I turned to the door and wasn't happy at the person who came in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch's P.O.V.)<strong>

'_Man, she kicks hard. For a chick she's strong. I hate to admit it, but the kick really hurt. Even a regular girl can't kick this hard. But Kaoru, she's something else.'_ After I soothed the pain she gave my manhood, I got up and started walking to class. _'I really don't want to be late. Classes may be boring, but they aren't so boring when Kaoru's there.'_ I smirked at the thought. Yeah, I knew we will have this period together. We have all classes together, so no wonder. _'I wonder if she's still angry. Well, she must be. She looked pretty mad at what I did. I bet she won't talk to me at all. But, no worries. I can change that.' _This time I had a grin on my lips. _'Oh, this is just so much fun. Who would've thought that there's a girl in this school who is so much fun to mess around with. I don't regret coming here actually. I don't regret itat all.' _And with that I opened the door and went to class. The first thing, or should I say person, I paied attention to was Kaoru. She looked at me with an unhappy look. I just smirked and went to my assigned seat. I looked at her again, but this time she wasn't paying attention to me. Instead she was looking out the window. _'Hm, trying to escape me, but that won't work.' _The bell finnaly rang, and our math teacher came in.

„ Good morning, class!"

„ Good morning, Mrs. Makeila!" the class said.

„ Now, open your books on page 27," all of us took our books and opened them. When I opened my book, I looked at Kaoru again. She was sitting with a bored look on her face and listening to what the teacher was saying. 'I should pay attention too. I will take care of Kaoru later.' And with that I smirked and listened to the teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>(After math)<strong>

„ Man, Matsuo. You will annoy her so far, she will haunt you down and kill you," Ah, Maruso! Always worried about me. „ Andi f you think I'm worried about you, I'm not." I frowned at that.

„ Huh, thank you, _little bro_."

„ You're welcome. But you should be careful."

„ Don't worry. I will be fine."

„ Yeah, sure. Somehow I don't believe that."

„ If she _will _haunt you down and try to kill you, than blame yourself," Miretsu said with a smirk.

„ But I can't help it. She's just so...so..."

„ So, what?" both my brothers turned to me.

„ Well...I don't know."

„ You like her," I think I chocked on air by hearing what my blue – eyed brother said, 'cause I was coughing like crazy.

„ W - *cough* what are - *cough* you talking - *cough* about," finnaly I stopped coughing and could breathe again.

„ What I mean is, you haven't talked to any other girl, not to mention that you haven't paied any attention to other girls except Kaoru."

„ Ooohh! Our little Matsuo has finnaly grown up and become a man," teased Miretsu.

„ What! I don't like her. It's just too much fun to tease her."

„ Exactly. You tease Kaoru and only her. When a guy teases a girl, that means he likes her," Maruso said matter of factly.

„ Well...what about you?"

„ Me?"

„ Yeah. You always act so nice to that blond girl. You always try to get her attention, impress her, you talk to her and say sweet things everytime you see her."

„ W – w – what?" Maruso blushed crimson red.

„ See? Now we're even."

„ You both are in love with those girls," oh, Miretsu shouldn't have opened his mouth.

„ And you," I turned to our leader.

„ Me?"

„ It's the same with you. You also act nice around that pink – eyed friend of Kaoru's. You try to talk to her all the time, try to spend some time with her when you two are alone, try to make her laugh and etc."

„ I – I do n – not."

„ AHA! You stuttered. That means you do. So we're all even."

„ Fine, you win. Maybe I do like Miyako a little."

„ A little? You even remember her name."

„ You remember Kaoru's name too," I thought about it and nodded.

„ Okay. Enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just go to class," Miretsu said and started to head for class. I nodded and went to catch up with our red – eyed leader. Maruso followed. We walked in silence. All the way to class I could see that both my brothers were smiling slightly. _'Tipical. They must be thinking about those girls. Well, I'm no better.'_ I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done. Ow! My neck. But this was worth it. I enjoyed writing this. *hears yelling from the bathroom* Oh my God! What are they doing in there? *blushes at a perverted thought* Well, since Kaoru and Butch are busy to do God knows what, I want to tell you, that I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if it was good, maybe it sucked, maybe it was awful, you name it. So, see ya'll - *gets caught off by a crashing noise in the bathroom* Oh no! What did they break now? Well, se ya'll later! I will go and see what they broke. *runs to the bathroom*<strong>

**Please, R&R.**

**Bye~Bye!**


End file.
